Mr Frank's Pet Emporium
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: All the employees at Mr. Frank's Pet Emporium know the story of their most frequent, albeit peculiar, customer: a man named Mr. DiNozzo. While they don't know much about him personally, one thing is for certain: there is great pain and loss in his past. A little drabble of Tony going shopping for a new fish.


_Hey,_

 _I guess this is what you would call a "drabble." I found it on my laptop as I was searching for chapters from my (unfinished) Christmas story that I will hopefully at least work on this holiday season. So I guess keep an eye out for that. In the meantime, here's a depressing little thing I finished up this evening. Enjoy._

The people at Mr. Frank's Pet Emporium were well aware of Mr. DiNozzo's situation. New employees were usually briefed on this peculiar customer, what had happened, and why he takes his fish, Kate, so seriously. He was a special one. He came in once a week like clockwork, always buying the same thing: a can of fish flakes. But this week was different.

This week, Mr. DiNozzo came in, and bought a second fish.

He was quick to assure everyone that his beloved Kate was still alive and well, but something in his demeanor changed when he stepped toward the fish tanks to select a new fish. He seemed solemn, and silence enveloped the pet store as every employee's eyes were trained on him, though they tried to hide it.

"Ziva…" the customer said quietly, almost too quiet to be distinguishable by the others present. The man put a hand up against the glass, eyes fixed on a wily little fish, darting back and forth across the tank and causing quite a stir amongst the other fish.

One of the younger employees, a woman of about 19 years, somberly watched the scene from where she was standing. When she noticed a tear slip from poor Mr. DiNozzo's eye, she let out a quiet sob. His story was too heartbreaking for anyone at the store to bear, and by this point it was apparent that something terrible had happened to him again. He was a man who had already suffered too much loss in his life, but was now suffering it again.

"I've picked out a fish," Mr. DiNozzo finally said, his voice shaking slightly. The manager of the store, an older man who's face was now wrinkled with frown lines, elbowed the young worker indicating that she go assist their customer.

With extra gentle hands, she moved the fish that the customer had carefully chosen to a bag and carried it to the register. No one working at the store could bear to look into Mr. DiNozzo's eyes. They felt hollow and empty and absolutely screamed of his loss.

Mr. Frank, the owner of the store, made his way to the cashier counter where Mr. DiNozzo had just placed a can of fish flakes next to the fish he was purchasing. The employees remained completely still, watching intently to see what their boss was up to.

"Mr. DiNozzo," he said, breaking the thick silence that had fallen on this gloomy afternoon. The customer looked up to see the old man gazing at him with a look of sympathy. "This one's on the house." It may not have been much, but if he could do anything to help ease the pain of loss then Mr. Frank would gladly do it.

A few moments later, Mr. DiNozzo was leaving the pet store with a brand new fish, a feisty little one that he announced to the store would be called 'Ziva,' as well as a fist full of coupons for free fish flakes.

The employees stood in silence a moment more after the door closed behind their most loyal customer. Eventually, people started moving again, but for the rest of the day there was a hint of sadness in the air. That night, they all held those they love a little tighter.

 _I'd love to see some reviews if you're up for that. And don't forget to follow (or favorite) me so you get notifications when I post._

 _I also recently found a story I started typing up and actually have zero memory of writing, so that's fun. It was quite interesting to read a fanfiction that I know I wrote but don't recall. It was like a little Christmas surprise for myself. Who knows, that could end up getting posted someday too. But for now I want to try and finish up that Christmas story from like 2 years ago. I feel so bad leaving it unfinished. Oh well._

 _Thanks so much for reading._

 _~NCIS Obsession_


End file.
